Subway Adventure
by Mangamonsters
Summary: Heres to Japan, Subways, Hot guys we call dibs on, then while we are on the subway my friends attack me with canned cheese... why did we come here again?


A/N: This is Mangamonsters #1, and this is my fun story, where I don't care about making up words, grammatical errors, or things like that…

Sakura: Just for Fun!  
Naruto: *grins*  
Sasuke: We were held against our will to do this…..

Dedicated to Runaway Rose, alice7000, and Mangamonster #2

Alice, Joni, Rosey and Ally all boarded the subway.

"I hate this place," muttered Joni. She trudged along behind us, dragging her stuff.

"C'mon Chica, we are going to Tokyo, lighten up," said Rosey, somewhat yelling but grinning all the same.

"EH MAH GOD," yelled Ally.

"HUH?" yelled Rosey, following Ally's gaze.

"DIBS!" Yelled Ally, smiling triumphantly.

"No fair!" pouted Alice. In front of the girls where three super hot boys. Ally was pointing at the one with chicken butt hair, and deep onyx eyes. He was standing with an obnoxious blonde with blue eyes, his arms linked with a shy girl with black purple hair.

"I call the one with brown hair," whispered Alice. His chocolate hair hung in two ponytails but was long in the back.

"He looks like a she," taunted Joni.

"*gasp* not true!" exclaimed Alice, her hand over her chest and her mouth forming an O.

"Hi, I'm Ally," Ally said, boldly walking up to her mystery man.

"Sasuke," he replied.

"Did you seriously say something other than hn?" said the blonde.

"whatever you baka," Sasuke said.

"teme."

"baka."

"SHUT UP!" Ally yelled, but ending up laughing with them in the end. She continued talking with the three and quickly became friends.

"My turn!" yelled Alice. She stormed up to the dude with chocolate hair.

"My name is Alice," she said, politly putting her hand out. The teen smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Neji," he said. They also began to chat.

Joni suddenly whipped out a thing of cheese in a can.

"Wanna have some fun Rosey?" She said with a devilish grin. Rosey also pulled out a can.

"Way ahead of you," she said with the same grin. They then ran around the train spraying cheese everywhere, while laughing hysterically.

"Don't do it," said Neji, but with a smirk on his face.

"IT'S ON!" Yelled Ally and Alice, pulling out silly puddy and spraying everything.

"MY SHOES! YOU WILL DIE!" Yelled Alice, aiming at Rosey and Joni.

"BEG FOR MERCY!" Yelled Joni, spraying Alice and Ally back.

"NEVER" Screamed Ally, spraying everyone and everything in her path.

"What's going on?" A random worker yelled. The girls threw the cans at random people and began to tear up.

"They sprayed our clothes… and these are our best clothes and cost us a fortune sir…" They said, all holding each other and quietly pretended to sob.

"It's true," said Naruto. Neji and Sasuke nodded their head in agreement.

"You four, out of my train at the next stop!" The man yelled, pointing at the people with the cans.

"T thank you kind sir," said Joni, trying to wipe away the cheese and puddy from her clothing. Ally, Alice and Rosey all managed to hold in their fit of giggles, which the worker mistook as holding back tears.

"It will all be ok girls," he said, walking away with the framed people in his arms.

"That was awesome!" yelled Naruto, high fiving the girls.

"It was cool," replied Sasuke. Hinata just giggled along with Alice, Ally and Rosey whereas Joni just smiled.  
"We know you can't resist much longer Joni…" Ally said.

"C'mon Joni, we know you want to," Said Rosey in a creepy voice.

"Don't make me tickle you…" Said Alice. Joni burst out laughing and managed to get some cheese in her mouth and began to choke.

"DON'T DIE JONI! YOU'RE TO YOUNG!" yelled Alice running around Joni.

"HIMLICK MENUVER!" Screamed Ally. Rosey began smacking Joni in the back despite Joni's cries for us to stop. Joni then proceeded to hit our heads as hard as she good and smiled triumphantly.

"I hate you," we all said to Joni.

"JINX," Ally yelled, slapping Alice's and Rosey's knees. Hard.

"Ow," whined Alice and Rosey. Ally smiled along with Joni.

"meanie!" was the best response Alice could come up with. They all walked over to their seats, wiped off the cheese and puddy, and sat down.

"You girls are… different," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thank you," said Rosey with a huge grin.

"We will be arriving in Tokyo shortly, please gather your things," a random voice said.

"I guess this is it," Neji said. Everyone said their goodbyes, exchanged phone numbers and hugs, and everyone took their seat.

"I wuv you guys," said Alice.

"I heart you too," said Ally with a grin.

"I luv you too fools," said Joni.

"Love y'all," Said Rosey. The all closed their eyes and waited for their train to get to Tokyo, covered in cheese and puddy.

*time skip*

The girls walked side by side, dragging their bags behind them. They had lunch with the boys and Hinata and were off to their hotel Mandarin Oriental.

"I wanna spa," complained Alice, stopping to take off her silver ballet flats and rubbing the back of her ankles.

"We are almost there," replied Ally, peering at Alice over her shoulder.

"Fine," Alice said as she reluctantly put her shoes back on and caught up with the rest of the girls.

"Welcome to the Mandarin Oriental hotel, do you have a reservation?" Asked the perky blonde girl with piercing blue eyes and hair covering her left eye.

"We do," said Rosey, handing her all of the stuff we printed off the computer.

"Will that be all?" The girl said, clicking away at her computer. Ally nodded at her, grabbed the room key, and walked off. The other girls trailed behind her.

"How could we afford this place?" said Joni, looking at the see through glass windows replacing walls, mini waterfalls everywhere, white leather couches, scented candles, and even fuzzy lamps.

"I can't wait to see our rooms," muttered Rosey.

"Would you like me to take your bags to your room ladies?" The girls looked up to see Naruto, Neji and Sasuke.

"You guys work here?" Asked Alice, while throwing all of her stuff at the boys and laughing.

"Uh duh," said Joni, pointing to their uniforms. Alice smacked Joni in the arm and threw the rest of her stuff at Naruto. Rosey, Joni, and Ally did the same, all while laughing.

"H-hey guys," Hinata said, sneaking up behind Naruto and slipping her hand into his. Naruto grinned at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"Can we go to our room?" whined Ally, not able to contain her patient for the library and spa any longer.

"Knock yourself out," said Sasuke with a smirk. Ally groaned and punched Sasuke in the arm.

"I'm going whether you fools like it or not!" Yelled Alice, racing ahead of Ally and running into the elevator.

"IT'S ON!" Screamed Ally, going into the other elevator.

"I have the room number and key so HA!" yelled Rosey as the elevator's doors shut.

"You're evil," said Neji. Rosey grinned like she had saved all of humanity.

"Agreed," Said Joni, back away 5 steps from Rosey. The elevator beeped and out came a very angry Ally and Alice.

"Oh Rosey, prepare to die! We will kill you with a spoon!" Said Alice, and they both pulled out spoons from the back pocket. Alice pointed at Rosey, and Ally ran the spoon across her neck.

Rosey then bowed in mock apology and ran into the elevator, dragging the boys along with them.

"You guys are helping us un pack," said Ally with a grin.

"I don't want to," whined Naruto.

"Do you want to be killed with a spoon?" said Joni.

"Fine," sighed Sasuke.

"Whatever," said Neji.

"You two are a bunch of ice cubes," muttered Alice. Ally, Joni, and Rosey all nodded their heads in agreement. They all exited the elevator and went into their room.

"This is beautiful," said Rosey.

"Seriously, how did we afford this?" questioned Joni. Ally just waved her off and wandered into the other rooms.

"It's ok, compared to our sweet that is," smirked Sasuke.

"Praise the Ramen Gods! He speaks more than 5 words!" Ally ran around the sweet her arms all over.

"Calm down woman!" Yelled Naruto, grabbing her and throwing her on the bed.

"AN OPENING!" Yelled Rosey, jumping onto the bed and attacking Ally.

"AHAHA, DIE TODAY!" Yelled Joni, also attacking.

"I still have meh spoon!" Ally yelled, chasing everyone around the apartment.

"These girls…" muttered Neji.

"C'mon Neji, we know you love~ it," smirked Sasuke.

"Love me you mean?" A girl with two brown buns smiled, linking arms with Neji.

"Hey TenTen," Neji said.

"Neji," she replied, a grin on her face.

"Who are your new friends?" Ally, Rosey, Joni, and Alice were still all running around chasing each other. Sasuke and Naruto where now also chasing them.

"This is an odd bunch you got here…I like them," TenTen said.

"Trust me, we tried to tell them that," Neji said with a smirk. They all stopped running around and walked over to the huge beds.

"We like them too," said Naruto.

"TIME TO UN PACK!" Yelled Alice, throwing all of the suitcases onto the bed and unzipping all of them, throwing everyone's stuff everywhere.

"But I don't wanna," complained Naruto.

"To bad you have to," grinned Rosey. Sasuke and Neji just smirked and walked over to the bed and put everything in the closet. TenTen followed with a grin on her face. Naruto jumped on the bed and threw clothes everywhere.

"What's your problem dude?" Said Joni, but was laughing all the same.

"It's raining!" Yelled Ally. Everyone laughed and returned to the 'raining' clothes.

A/N: Well there ya go. Read and review pwease! *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
